


Calm After the Storm

by WhoInWhoville



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, PWP, Sex, and i did ask you how long you were going to be with me, and there were witnesses, and you said forever, because of hugging and hand holding, but something tells me, did you know we are already married on over 75 percent of the planets we have visited, hey don't kinkshame, is a thing for me, married before they do the deed, of female physiology, of his technical knowledge, pretty much, that rose is appreciative, the doctor gets clinical with anatomy, those flying things, weensy bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: He made it safely through the walls of the universe, and he's going to finish that sentence. Almost PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ten_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/gifts).



> Wrote this for the old Then There's Us ElJay ficathon back who knows when. 2012? There was a prompt pic, but I can't find it. It was a pretty little room overlooking the sea with white lace curtains, an old iron bed, and a sweet little quilt on the bed.
> 
> This is about as close to PWP as you'll ever see me get.
> 
> Thank you for saving this, ten_and_a_rose ([promisedyouforever](http://promisedyouforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.)

Rose woke up to the gentle sound of curtains dancing in the breeze, the weights embedded in the fabric thumped gently against the white-washed walls of the tiny room. The light was soft and muted, just before dawn. Sometime during the night, the Doctor must have left their bed and opened the window wide to let in the refreshing post-storm air. 

The Doctor’s arm was around her waist, and their legs were intimately tangled. She took hold of his hand and moved it between her breasts, close to her heart. Reflexively, he spread his fingers and encased the softness in his palm. She nestled herself deeper back into the long leanness of his body and rested into his embrace. He stirred slightly and pressed his soft warm lips to her skin. But then he stilled again, perfectly at peace; his breathing steady and shallow; warm breath, caressing.

She smiled, pulling the fresh air deep into her lungs. The tension, sadness and loneliness of those years of separation had finally been washed away last night. The storm had passed.  
  
oOo

Rose Tyler sat cross-legged on her bed staring at her laptop screen. It was two in the morning and she was bleary-eyed. She had brought work home. Again. Rose had told Pete just the other day that she thought that the official motto of Torchwood should be _Defending the Earth One Keystroke at a Time_ with all of the post-mission paperwork she had to file.

Her screen flickered and she swore in frustration as it came back to life, blank. Her last hour of work, gone. 

She whimpered a bit at the thought of facing several more hours of bureaucratic documentation. She may or may not even make it under the covers tonight, and if she did, she would just have to start it all over again tomorrow. Scratch that. Later this morning. 

She fell onto her side and began ticking off the reasons she hated it here. Outside of her family, she had no true friends, and few polite acquaintances. Mickey had found a circle of friends and was doing well... without her. She was looked down upon as 'just the boss's daughter,' hounded by the paparazzi and tabloids, lied about, and the butt of cruel nighttime comedians. She was downright miserable. 

It was no wonder that she thought she was dreaming when her ever-present TARDIS key began to glow, warming against her chest. 

And then his face appeared on the screen. 

"Rose I really hope you are there. Please, please, please be there. I’ve aimed this message at the nearest video screen in proximity to your TARDIS key. Is it warm? If it is, well, you know that I was successful, well I suppose you’ll be seeing this if you are hearing this explanation and feeling your key; and well, if your key is warm, and you can hear my voice but can't see my face, then find the nearest video screen. Oh, never mind.” 

She choked a sob and covered her lips as she watched him rake his hand through his hair. “Cut to the chase. I am coming to get you Rose. Meet me at the Bay. Same place as last time. But this time, Rose, it will be me. Not a ghost.” 

The image flickered, and she pulled in a breath, but then released it as she saw him aim his sonic towards the screen with a look of concern. “I’m losing this video wave. I have to go now. Rose, get there as soon as you can! And Rose? I will finish that sentence. Don’t bother with packing. I’ll buy you anything you need or want. Just get here, Rose Tyler! Allons-y!"

“Doctor,” she touched the screen and whispered. “I still love you...” 

oOo

Rose said her goodbyes that very night. Her mother cried, but didn’t try to talk her out of leaving. Pete hugged her and thanked her for teaching him how to be a Dad. Tony didn’t understand why his big sissy was leaving, he was barely three years old after all, but he cried simply because she was.

Pete handed her keys to a Torchwood-owned vehicle, and she started her long, solitary journey to Dårlig Ulv Stranden.

oOo

The TARDIS indicated she needed to recharge after the complicated and spectacular sequence of calculations, subspace jumps and twists that the two of them had just performed. The Doctor whooped for joy as he looked at the view screen and saw Her standing on the sand. Waiting for him. 

It had worked. After years of planning, he had gotten it right.

oOo

The moment he stepped out onto the sand, his Old Girl slammed the blue door and locked it behind him. He smiled. The banishment wasn't really necessary. He wasn't going to mess up his second chance.

Their eyes locked, and oh, did they run.

She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, the force of which brought them both to the sand in a heap of laughter and tears... until the tide came in, and then they just laughed. 

Neither of them had noticed the storm clouds gathering until the sun was obscured and a stiff wind shocked them back to reality.

oOo

“So, will you be needing one room or two?” The elderly lady who ran the small inn smiled kindly as she led them into the doily-explosion reception area.

She looked at him and chewed her lip. He raised an eyebrow, and half-smiling, held up one finger.

She cleared her voice to stave off her nerves, feigning confidence. “One, please.”

“The two of you got here just in time. There’s a storm coming. Been waiting for it for days. It’s been dreadfully close and uncomfortable. So unusually hot for this time of year. What happened to the two of you?" She clucked her tongue. "You’re covered in sand. That simply will not do. Wait right here. I'll find you dears something to wear while I launder your things. Go ahead, sign the register while you are waiting. But don’t sit down... no, no, no... no sand on my settee," she spoke to herself as she waddled towards her corner of the inn.

With a flourish, he signed the aged leather-bound book: Dr. and Mrs. John and Rose Smith, London, England.

She returned after having procured clothing from her own closet. "Thought you might like these, dear. So pretty and feminine," she sing-songed as she handed her the matronly muslin floor-length nightgown and robe, which would effectively cover every inch of her skin from her neck to her wrists and down to her ankles. 

She looked at the registry. “Oh, I thought I recognized you. Not many pretty English girls with the name Rose come through this way. You were here about two years ago, weren’t you? Awfully stormy night. Just awful. But it was cold then. I don’t like the heat. Not one bit.” She shook her head and then a memory struck her. “You weren’t feeling well, were you? That’s right, I made you chicken soup and a cup of tea, and you didn’t touch either of them.” 

The Doctor reached for Rose’s hand and squeezed it. 

“But now I see you’re married. Olaf and I were married 53 years, God rest his soul,” she smiled wistfully and then returned her attention to her guests. She clucked her tongue, “Such a handsome couple you make.”

“We're--" Rose began to correct.

The Doctor elbowed her, discreetly signaling to Rose that she should to stop talking.

“We’re newlyweds.” He kissed Rose’s hair and draped his arm around her shoulders.

“Mmm hmm,” Rose said happily as the Doctor cast a fond sideways glance.

"And here you go Dr. Smith. They were my Olaf’s." He accepted the neatly folded bundle with a polite nod. 

“Change in there before you head up to your room. Leave your things on the hook behind the door," she ordered, pointing to a small bathroom. Without hesitation, he headed off to change.

"Will you be wanting supper?" she asked Rose, who stood frozen.

"No," the Doctor called resolutely from behind the closed door, his acute sense of hearing having heard the question. "Rose, you coming?" He sounded impatient.

oOo

It was a tiny room. Quaint was perhaps a more accurate description than cozy, with its whitewashed walls, humble and well-worn handmade quilt, and tiny antique bed. The intense light of the afternoon sun piercing its way through cracks in the black storm clouds flooded through the window, bouncing off of the bright white walls. 

Rose walked to the window, drew a curtain aside and looked out over the Bay. “Looks like this storm will be here soon. Will she be alright on the beach?” She pulled the curtains to diffuse the harsh light.

“She’ll be fine. Oncoming hordes of Genghis Khan, remember? Why don’t you go and take a bath? You used to love taking baths when you travelled with me. Sometimes you would disappear for hours." He paused for a moment. "I always missed you when you were off taking those bubble baths of yours."

"Hard to force yourself out of the tub when the water is always the perfect temperature, never cools off, and the bubbles never disappear."

"This body has never taken a bubble bath."

"'Bout time you did! Why don't you take one now?" she laughed.

"Is that an invitation?" His voice was low and seductive.

"Want it to be?" She fingered the loosely tied belt of his robe.

Rose left the room with a teasing backwards glance, happy to see his eyes were following her out of the room. It had been so easy to fall right back into their old flirtatious habit.

oOo

Rose didn't take a bath, instead opting for a shower. Why in the world would she want to spend an hour away from the Doctor? She was in and out in ten minutes.

"Don't take too long. Haven't seen you in three years you know," she called after him as he left to take his turn washing away the sand.

It was his turn to be watched from the rear. He smiled before he looked back at her, and waggled his eyebrows saucily.

oOo

Rose was suddenly nervous. She sat on the bed, back against the wall, nervously picking at her fingernails and letting her mind wander. The Doctor had come for her. He said he was going to finish that sentence, but what if he hadn’t intended it to end the way she had dreamed and hoped? 

She began the old game of what if. What if he had meant to say, ‘Rose Tyler, you are the best mate a bloke could ever hope for,’ or ‘Rose Tyler, I loved traveling with you. You were awfully handy fighting those Cybermen, I’ll miss having you around in a pinch,’ or ‘Rose Tyler, I never got to take you to Barcelona, you would’ve loved those dogs with no noses. I never get tired of that joke.’

He came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in the navy dressing gown. Rose felt her face flush. He wasn’t wearing pajamas under his robe. He flashed her a bright smile, knotting her stomach even further. It was the same smile he had worn on Christmas when he debuted The Suit and Coat. He stood in the same way as well, hands in the pockets, posing for her approval. This was a debut as well, wasn't it? Suddenly her fears about how that sentence was going to end washed away.

oOo

“How long has it been, Rose?” He stared at the ceiling fan as it rotated, fighting a losing battle against the oppressive heat and humidity in the room. From where they were sitting on the bed, backs against the wall, they could just see the beloved blue box as she rested on the sandy Dårlig Ulv-Stranden shore.

“Two years, eleven months and six days. Not that I was counting or anything.” She looked down at their hands which had found each other at some point. “How long for you?”

“In linear time, it has been about a month.” He lied.

“About a month? Right..." she drawled. "Since when have ever estimated time? Come on, how long? Really.”

He was quiet for a long while. “I can’t tell you yet Rose. It hurts too much.” 

He was now looking straight into her eyes, and the sadness on his face drew stinging tears to the surface. 

“Don’t cry. You’ll drip on me," he said with a straight face, but a twinkle in his eye.

"Didn't know you were allergic to water," she sniffled and then laughed a bit through the tears, wiping them away gracelessly with the back of her hand. 

He took hold of her hands and kissed them tenderly. “That’s it, a bit of the old humor.” He wiped a stray tear from her cheek with a curled finger. “You do know that tears aren’t water. They are a rather fantastic—“

"Shut up,” she interrupted with a laugh. “I shouldn't be crying. We’re together. Like this. Completely together. Well, almost completely.” She paused. “We are _together_ , aren’t we?” 

“Yes,” he whispered. “We are _togther_.”

The weight of the word landed solidly in her heart.  

“But before we, well, you know,” he stuttered and then stopped and swallowed nervously. “I just needed to talk to you first. Needed to hear your voice. See your face. Hold your hand. Before... Before we, uh...”

“Shag?” She recoiled, surprised that the word she was thinking had been spoken out loud.

“No. No shagging.” He shook his head, suddenly serious, all nervousness lost.

“Oh. Okay. Alright. Um. I’m sorry. I — I — guess I misunderstood.” She looked away, trying to hide both the furious blushing that was flooding her cheeks and her grave disappointment. She tried to withdraw her hands, but he held onto them possessively, giving them a squeeze before releasing. 

He leaned in more closely so that they were now shoulder to shoulder, backs against the wall. A half grin appeared on his face as took her chin into his hand and gently turned her face towards his.

“No, Rose. There has been no misunderstanding. There will be plenty of _shagging_. _Later_. But this time Rose,” his voice became low and thick as he nuzzled into her neck and spoke into her ear, “it won’t be shagging. Shagging implies purely physical attraction, perhaps even a lack of forethought. A spur of the moment release."

He cupped her cheek and slowly rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

"It has been six years, six months, fourteen days, five minutes and fifteen seconds. Plus a year that never was." He filled the gap between them, and kissed her gently, his lips savoring the sweetness of hers. He slowly pulled his lips away. "And much of that time, I was contemplating this," he paused before he massaged her name in his mouth, “Rose Tyler.” He kissed her again, but this time he took her into his arms and kissed away six years, six months, fourteen days, five minutes and fifteen seconds of longing. It was deep and passionate, a foretaste of what was now inevitable. "So you see there is nothing spur of the moment about what is going to happen between us.”

“How was that sentence going to end, Doctor?” Rose couldn't wait any longer. "I really need to know. I have thought about it for almost three years. Wondered. Worried. Imagined." She laughed nervously. "I've come up with some interesting endings, too."

"Like what?"

"Let's see. There was, 'if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, your roots are showing.'" She imitated his Estuary English perfectly.

He laughed in that high pitched Doctorish sort of way. 

"And there was, 'Rose Tyler, you left your bed unmade, that was very rude.'" She laughed into her hands, shaking her hair, now a darker blonde than he remembered. "But my favorite was... well," she stopped and looked down, and then back at him, "'Rose Tyler, I lo--'"

With a kiss, he silenced her, and then finished the sentence, a whisper against her lips. "I love you."

Her breath hitched. 

He’d said it. 

He’d said the words she had longed to hear for so long. Long before the beach. Before the white room. Before Krop Tor. Before those heartbreaking five-and-a-half hours. Before burning fire transformed his face. 

She had wanted to hear the words -- and he had wanted to say them -- since ‘Oh, did I tell you? It also travels in time?’

Rose silently urged her Doctor off of the bed, and led him into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the enormous ancient footed tub and turned on the water, testing it several times for the proper temperature. She returned her attention to the Doctor. Slowly, with halting hesitation, she reached her hand to touch the sash around his waist, toyed with it, looked up at him, and back down at her hand. He put his hand on hers, and together, they tugged. 

He didn’t hesitate, the man of action that he was. He gathered the material of her nightgown in his hands, and prompted her to raise her arms. Off came the gown, tossed aside in the corner. 

They stood facing each other for the first time, exposed, bare.

She stepped into the warm water, and held her hand out to him, and together they settled into the water, settling below the surface.

“Nervous?” he asked.

“Only because I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“I am,” he admitted. “Like our old friend Cassandra said, ‘So many parts! And hardly used!’ Still hardly used,” he mimicked the Trampoline.

Rose laughed freely and turned to face him quickly, sloshing water out of the tub onto the black and white tile floor.

“Time to remedy that. For both of us. It’s been a long time for me, Doctor. Been since, well, before I came on board the TARDIS.”

“No one? Not even Mickey?” he asked, quietly surprised.

“Not once. I met you and, well, no one else would do.”

He smiled, more than a bit self-satisfied, a happy noise escaping his throat.

“Shut up,” she hit him playfully on the chest. “Your head is already big enough as it is.” She placed her open-hands over his hearts. “Doctor?” she whispered, and then leaned forward, placing several moist, open-mouthed kisses onto his bare chest, her hands on his shoulders.

“Yes, Rose?” he answered softly. She turned back around and settled between his legs as he drew her back in his embrace.

"You told her we were married."

"Is that a problem?" 

"Hardly think so, considering I’m in the tub with you. Naked” she smiled, biting her lower lip as she dabbled her fingers in the water. “But you used to correct that particular misunderstanding."

"Well, maybe it didn’t need to be corrected.” He nuzzled into her neck and kissed it, his tongue flicking the nape, sending shivers down her spine. And then as he switched to explanation mode, leaving her breathless. “On the majority of worlds we visited we would have been considered married. You know how it is, different worlds, different laws, customs, and covenants. On some worlds, the simple holding of hands is enough to solidify our union in the eyes of the law.” 

He reached around and took her left hand into his right, examining it for a moment and then placed a lingering kiss into her palm. 

“Hugging -- in public no less -- is legally binding on many planets.” He reached around her body pulling her warm body flush to his, curves against angles, convex to concave, a perfect fit.

“And the fact that I’ve kissed you,” he moved his hands to the back of her head, turned it so that their lips could meet, and kissed her slowly and gently, “even though you don’t remember either kiss -- which is really too bad considering what a great kisser I am, especially with this mouth — kissing is a clear and binding contract on a full 78% of the inhabited worlds that we have visited.”

Rose closed her eyes and moved his hand to her breast.

“And if those reasons aren't enough to convince you, there was the vow.”

“Vow?” she asked.

“Now don’t tell me you have forgotten your promise. It was unequivocal and legally binding. There were witnesses.” He hooked his thumbs and flapped his hands like a butterfly in front of her face. "Remember their song?”

She smiled. “Course I remember. It was beautiful. Sounded like hundreds of children laughing on a playground.”

“They were congratulating us. They witnessed our vows and gave us their blessing. So Rose, if I were to ask you again, how would you answer that question? Knowing what you know now, that your answer will be binding on most of the worlds we will be visiting."

Rose turned and straddled him. The water lapped gently against the porcelain as she took both of his hands into hers and clasped them to her chest.

“Forever. The answer will always be forever, Doctor." Her voice was quiet but resolute. There was no hesitation. “I love you Doctor. No matter what. If you change your face again, or even again after that, I will love you. I told you forever, and I meant it.”

“And I want to make that same vow to you. I give you my forever, Rose Tyler.”

Rose smiled that smile. The one that had warmed his heart when he was a cold, dead soldier in black, the one that he carried with him through the years of their separation.

“So what do you say to making it legal on 98% of all inhabited planets?”

"Are you asking me to dance, Doctor?"

“Oh, yes!”

He stood up, bringing her with him. The water cascaded down their glistening bodies. Carefully, they stepped out of the tub. But all care was suddenly thrown to the wind the moment their feet met the fluffy white bathmat, as their slick bodies collided, their lips crashed together, tongues met and tangled. Her hands plunged into his hair, as she tugged it in a bid to pull his tongue impossibly deeper into her mouth. 

Their breathing became rapid and heated, her lungs begged for air as he ravaged her mouth. She pulled away, panting and needy for complete contact. 

Without warning, he scooped her into his arms, again attacking her lips with the ferocity of a starving man who had found a feast. He deposited her on the bed, not quite gently, eliciting a giggle. But she stopped laughing when she saw the look of pure desire in his eyes. She pulled him down to her and again their lips met, but not for long. He pulled his mouth away and left a trail of quick, fevered kisses down her jaw, little nips and licks intermingled as his wet, soft lips traced the curve of her neck, finally settling on her breast. She moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, and sucked, running his tongue around and around. Her hands grasped his bum, pulling his pelvis against her warmth as she moaned and arched into his body.

He freed his mouth from the temptation of her pink flesh. “How long do you want me to make this last, Rose? Because I have a lot...” he paused for effect, “...of self control.” His wicked smile sent a wave of desire between her legs.

“You keep talking like that and it’s not going to be an issue for me, Doctor.”

“Oh, but Rose, who says you are limited to one time?” Without giving her a chance to answer, he continued the journey of his mouth southward until he reached her soft belly. He stopped again. “I bet I can make you come three times before I do.”

She squeaked.

“Is it a bet? Never known you to back down from a bet. 10 quid says I can.”

“I... I think I want to lose this one. You’re... on...” she panted as she spread her legs and tipped her pelvis upward in invitation to his oral fixation. But he changed directions, heading back towards her breasts.

“I love these. These did things to me. Rose Tyler, these breasts of yours tormented me. You in those tight t-shirts and tiny vests. And when it was chilly? I wanted to drag you back to the TARDIS, rip your shirt off and shag you right on the grating. You vixen.”

“Why... why didn’t you...?” and then she swallowed hard, and shouted at him in frustration. “Why aren’t you... licking me! You taste everything else!”

“Because I am going to torture you in the most pleasurable of ways. Consider it payback for all of those tight t-shirts.” He growled and squeezed her breasts gently.

“Oh, bloody hell, I think I’m going to die.”

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler, you are most certainly going to die in the Shakespearean sense. You do know that ‘to die’ was often used by old Will as a euphemism for orgasm, hmmm?”

She moaned in anticipation and pulled his head to her chest. He attacked her breast a second time. But he wasn’t without mercy, as one of his free hands roamed southward, cupping her wet warmth. But his hand was there simply there for the ride -- to feel her pelvis writhe and buck and grind in reaction to the onslaught of his mouth as he nibbled and pulled her nipple gently at first, then not quite so gently. 

It didn’t take long before the fire between her legs surged into the palm of his hand. She called his name over and over as the walls of her most intimate of places quivered in release as she tumbled over the edge. He squeezed her, calmed her, brought her back from ecstasy to a state of bliss. And then she laughed, drawing him into an embrace.

“Not that I have much experience, Doctor, but I have never, NEVER come simply from someone playing with my tits!”

“I think you will discover that this mouth is full of surprises.”

“I bet it is!” She laughed and swallowed hard, panting until her breath regulated itself once again and she sighed. 

“One down, two to go.” 

He was now at her side, caressing her stomach. She rolled to face him, and his hand moved along the curve of her hip down into the well of her waist. “You sure you’re parts haven’t been used? You are awfully talented.”

“I have a very active mind, Rose. I imagined all sorts of things while we were apart. Ready for me to demonstrate variation number two?”

“And you’re not feeling left out of the fun?”

“Rose Tyler,” he growled, “this is more than fun. Your body is... brilliant and I want nothing more than to taste you -- I do have an oral fixation after all. Can I request something though?”

“Anything, Doctor. Anything so long as that tongue and my clit are involved!” She answered, gasping.

“Straddle my face.”

“What? But how will you breathe?” she whispered and blushed.

“Respiratory bypass. Don’t need to breathe.”

“Oh. Forgot about that.”

“I want to be on my back looking up at you -- I want a clear view of your face when I make you come. And it will be more much more pleasurable for you, too. The laws of physics dictate that this particular part of a human female’s anatomy react most positively when the tongue is at one particular angle, an angle I can most effectively achieve from a prone position. With my tongue and long, manly, talented fingers I will be able to access both your clitoris and your Gräfenberg spot--”

“My what?” she squeaked.

“More commonly known as your G-Spot. The brilliant little place just behind the front wall of your vagina, between the back of the pubic bone and the cervix.”

“Is it always science with you? I really don’t care what it’s called. Just do it.” Without hesitation, she straddled his face, balancing on her knees, centering herself over his mouth. She grabbed the cool metal rails of the headboard, gritted her teeth, threw back her head and held on for dear life, ready for the roller coaster ride to begin.

“Here comes the Storm,” he growled into her as the wind and rain pummeled the wall. She whimpered as his tongue licked the length of her labia from front to back, and then back to front. Slowly. Gently. His hands guided the angle of her pelvis as he grasped her hips, stilling them as she reacted, fighting his strength in a futile attempt to writhe into his mouth. He dipped his tongue inside her walls, licked and pulled out, tasting her slick, musky warmth, smelling her arousal. 

He moaned as his own senses were filled with the essence of _her_. his Rose. He pressed his tongue flat against her curls, and then began it all over again. She couldn’t control herself any longer, and won against his grip, thrusting her pelvis over and over, rhythmically. He looked up at her, transfixed by the beauty of her breasts bouncing and the exertion on her face as she sought to release the rapidly-building orgasm that was surging, rising in her. He lifted her hips a bit, and inserted a finger into her opening, and pressed that spot he had explained with such clinical detail, and then pulsed it as he rapidly flicked his tongue over her clit in a succession of percussive assaults, groaning, moaning and bucking his hips mimicking himself penetrating and thrusting her sex. 

With a gasp and a grunt, her entire womb and walls shuddered, thrumming against his still-inserted finger. He felt the fluttering seizure of her muscles trying to trap him inside of her. She collapsed backwards onto his legs, her chest heaving, her body utterly spent, arms straight at her sides, legs astride his chest, her back pressed up against his erect, firm and ready penis. He flexed himself, and she laughed, covered her face with her limp arm. 

“Oh, Doctor, you... you are the perfect storm of science and sex!”

The lights flickered as the wind and rain ramped up in intensity. “Looks like we will need candles. Why don’t you rest and recover while I take care of the mood lighting.” He waggled his eyebrows and gently extracted himself from his limp lover.

“Mmmm hmmmm.” She smiled, as she turned onto her side and propped her head onto her hand. She watched the Doctor dreamily, observing the muscles of his long lean body flexing as he searched for candles.

“A ha!” He procured a candle and put it inside the hurricane lantern on the small bedside table. He took out his sonic, lit it, and then aimed it towards the light switch, extinguishing the single dim lamp that had lit the room.

“Be ready to pay up, Rose Tyler. It’s time for round number three.”

“Can I up the ante?”

“What do you have in mind?” He joined her on the bed.

“You say you have super-duper self-control, right? I want to put your claim to the test.”

“I think like the sound of that.”

“I want you to lie down on your back.” She pushed him gently onto the bed.

“Mmmm, Rose Tyler, I think I’m going to like this test.”

“I’ve never done this before. I hope I’m not rubbish at it, but right now, it’s all I can think about. Your cock in my mouth...”

She licked her lips and kneeled between his widely spread legs. She cupped his balls with her left hand, gently rolling them, feeling their weight. With her pointer finger, she tickled up underneath and his penis reacted immediately. 

“Very good, Rose... you’re a natural.”

“Really?” She smiled. “Tell me how this feels.” Bending over, she licked him from the base of his penis to the head, like a lollipop.

He pulled a long breath in through his nose and held it, and then a slightly goofy grin appeared on his face.

“Not so rubbish, then?” She didn’t have to ask. 

He didn’t answer in words, instead, choosing to answer in groans and sighs.

Rose delighted in the sound of her Doctor responding to her mouth, and once again felt the warmth between her thighs growing. The knowledge of this level of intimacy was beginning to overwhelm her.

He watched enraptured as her plump lips took the head into her mouth. her blond hair bobbed and moved, and her cheeks flexed as she sucked a few times, and then pulled away. The absence of her warm mouth left him cold, and he shuddered a bit. She wasn’t cruel for long, and this time, took him into her mouth as far as she could, pressing it against the soft wetness of the wall of her cheek, working the soft underside with the tip of her tongue.

He began to thrust into her mouth gently, as his hands reached into her hair, massaging her scalp, encouraging the rapidly increasing piston motion of her mouth and his hips, moving together in simultaneous, equal and opposite motion.

He showed no signs of coming anytime soon, even though he was thoroughly enjoying the experience. “Rose, I could do this all night without coming if I wanted to, and oh, I want to, but not right now. Ready to come again?”

The rain continued to beat on the walls and window, the lightning flashed, lighting up the room as the storm hit, full force. 

Rose removed her mouth, and the Doctor sat up, grasped her by the shoulders and deftly flipped her onto her back. He could smell her arousal, and feel the slickness of her readiness as the tip of his penis grazed her swollen and ready sex. 

“Rose Tyler, I love you!” 

“Oh, Doctor, I’m yours, I love you so much!”

Tears were in both of their eyes now, as they held each other's gazes, transfixed, lost in their brown depths. With a slow, steady and gentle motion, he merged himself with her. Sadness, emptiness and pain were completely washed away in a flood of shared tears of joy.

He released his mind’s control over his body, finally letting himself be swept away by the storm of her love washing over him, the feeling of her warmth, the touch of her hands raking up and down his back, grasping his bum, feeling his hair. He gave up control and let his body take over. They came together in a crescendo of mutual declaration of love.

“You owe me ten quid,” she whispered after their heavy breathing had calmed.

“How do you figure that?” he chuckled.

“You made me come twice, and then you and me, we did it together.”

He laughed, and he started to speak, but she cut him off.

“First I pay for the chips, then you never pay me back for ‘We are not amused’, and now this. I don’t think I’m ever going to agree to a wager with you again. You don’t play fair.”

“Oh, I never play fair. But just so you know, I did make you come three times before I came once. Your orgasm began 1.2 seconds before mine officially commenced.”

She gaped at him. “I won’t even ask _how_ you know that because I know the answer. It’s always—”

“Time Lord.” He waggled his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes.

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Because you’re _my_ Time Lord.”

oOo

The sea was calm, a lovely blue, reflecting the clear skies above. The humidity had disappeared, and a fresh breeze was blowing through the white eyelet curtains. Side by side on the little bed, the Doctor and Rose sat, holding hands.

“Hi, Mum, is Pete there? Can you put us on speaker?” She heard the tone of the sound coming through the speaker change, and her mother’s voice calling Pete through muffled tears.

“Mum, Dad, the Doctor and I, we’re about to leave, but before go, we wanted you to know. Last night, we got married.”


End file.
